


Spiders Web

by ItsAllJustSecrets



Series: The Twisted Tales Beneath the Surface [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Not neccissarily the main character, Other, Secrets secrets secrets, So she keeps on spiraling down, girl who doesn't know what to do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAllJustSecrets/pseuds/ItsAllJustSecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble's of a girl that's slowly falling into the dark of depression and becomes fixated on lies and destruction.<br/>Updated spontaneously or by request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders Web

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All of those who've been alone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+of+those+who%27ve+been+alone).



    She knows its stupid. She knows she could try harder, put herself out there. But she doesn't want to. If she's not good enough to have even one person come to her, why should she work to be acknowledged?

There was nothing for her, she knew it. But yet she wouldn't resort to self destruction. No...instead, she occupies herself bringing destruction to everyone else. Everyone that ignores her. She won't try to justify it, it's wrong, and she knows it. But that's just it...that all she knows. Having no one to reach out to her, she felt it pointless to reach out for anyone herself.

    So she hid. She hid her pain behind a mask of anger, her sorrow behind a stoic veil. Her tears turned into sharp jabs and dark humor. And in time her self induced solitude became something darker. Nights spent dreaming of ways to turn her life around transformed, morphed into thoughts of revenge, and complex plans. Thoughts that would've terrified her before her mind now _entertained_ ; revealing her true colors, she mused.

Somewhere, in the depths of her mind, she noted how _wrong_ she was being. How she could stop this if she just tried a little harder. But before she even knew what was happening, the dark took over.

     In a sick way, she found herself addicted to the pain. And the rays of day became blinding, because they revealed secrets. Secrets that were best kept in the dark, whispered on hush lips, to a pair of wide eyes. Secrets became friends. Because it was easy to fall into the lies. Lies were so easy, comforting even, compared to the truth. The truth was cold, and biting. The truth was scary, and she didn't want to be scared. So she held herself suspended in the air, away from the gaze of the world. Spun herself a warm web of lies.

But like a web, they were sticky, and hard to get rid of. Even if she _wanted_ to. But that didn't stop her, stop her from running toward the darkness.

     

                                   The dark that shields her from herself.


End file.
